New Londo Ruins
New Londo Ruins is a location in Dark Souls. Description Water filled ruins located deep underground, accessed by taking the elevator directly beneath Firelink Shrine. Populated by passive Hollows and dangerous Ghosts. Once the water has been drained, the lower levels will be populated by numerous Darkwraiths. Piles of corpses fill the ground near the floodgates, a grim reminder of New Londo's tragic past. The area is highly dangerous. Ghosts will constantly ambush the player from walls, floors, and ceilings. Falling into deep water is a major hazard and will result in death. The numerous Darkwraiths can also prove to be challenging enemies to new players. There are no bonfires in the New Londo Ruins. Plot New Londo was once a prosperous, cultural city ruled by the Four Kings. However, the Four Kings eventually fell to the Dark, and their knights became the Darkwraiths. To contain this great evil, New Londo was flooded and sealed away, sacrificing both the city and its inhabitants. Three sealers were appointed to watch over the ruins and await the bearer of the Lordvessel, who is destined to defeat the Four Kings. By the time the Chosen Undead reaches New Londo, only one of the sealers remain. Characters *Crestfallen Warrior - Appears as a Hollow in the area should he be spoken to after Kingseeker Frampt arrives. He is found near where the first two Transient Curses are located. *Rickert of Vinheim - He can be found early on in the New Londo Ruins. He is behind some bars down a flight of stairs near the beginning. Rickert is a magical blacksmith who can perform Magic and Enchanted ascension. He sells two basic spells and a catalyst, albeit at a more expensive price than Griggs of Vinheim. *Ingward - Up a ladder, to the roof of the church infested with ghosts. Ingward provides the Key to the Seal after the player acquires the Lordvessel. He sells Transient Curses and the spell Resist Curse. He can also break curse for one Humanity. He will move to Firelink Shrine if spoken to after defeating the Four Kings. *Witch Beatrice - White Phantom. Enemies Characters *Crestfallen Warrior (hollowed) Respawning *Banshee *Ghost *Darkwraith Non-respawning *Mass of Souls *Wisp Bosses *Four Kings (located in the Abyss) Notable Items Embers *Very Large Ember (chest) Keys *Key to the Seal (Ingward - gift upon obtaining the Lordvessel or drop) Miscellaneous *Cracked Red Eye Orb ×6 (corpse) *Humanity ×2 (corpses) *Transient Curse ×6 (corpses) Rings *Cursebite Ring (corpse) *Rare Ring of Sacrifice (corpse) Souls *Fire Keeper Soul (corpse) Upgrade Materials *Green Titanite Shard (corpse) *Titanite Chunk ×2 (chests) Weapons *Composite Bow and Large Arrow ×16 (corpse) *Estoc (corpse) *Parrying Dagger (corpse) Notes *It is possible to obtain the Fire Keeper Soul immediately after arriving in Lordran. *If the Key to the Seal is desired before receiving the Lordvessel, Ingward will drop it if killed. *Players can hear the scream of the Four Kings, similar to that of a Wisp's, when they perform their explosive magic attack during a boss fight from another player's world. *There are two shortcuts in New Londo Ruins that can be used after reaching a certain point in the area and unlocking them. **One is up the first set of stairs, to the right of the narrow walkway, behind the ghost that spawns. Players can roll onto the level below the small archways where the ghosts that attack through the floors and ceilings can be seen. A ladder must be kicked prior to dropping down in order to use this shortcut properly. **The second is only accessible after the floodgates are opened and is directly beside the entrance to the first shortcut. It is on the same edge, by the corpse that held two Transient Curses. Here, players will be able to see the area below. *Summoning only becomes possible once water has been drained from the area. Gallery Newlondo.jpg New londo ruins02.jpg new londo seal.jpg|Breaking the seal 21 New Londo.png|Map of New Londo Ruins Videos drains the water from the New Londo Ruins.]] References pl:Ruiny Nowego Londo